Sparking Magic Again
by NerdsRule
Summary: What happens when Gohan and Videl become 14 again a week before their wedding? The worst part is they don't remember anything of the past several years including they're in love and thier wedding is soon. Not to mention a hurricane that knocked the phone line out & a Saiyan Proof barrier. Can love still be true for these young teens, or will it die?
1. Prologue

Sparking Magic Again

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: Gohan and Videl are like 18 right now. They will be 14 in the next chapter. Before you exit this story, or skip to the next chapter, or throw various things at the author, you need to know what's going on.

Summary: What happens when Gohan and Videl become 14 again a week before their wedding? The worst part is they don't remember anything of the past several years including they're in love and thier wedding is soon. Not to mention a hurricane that knocked the phone line out & a Saiyan Proof barrier. Can love still be true for these young teens, or will it die?

* * *

Outside Son home, April 14...

"Chibis, give me my journal back right now!" Videl screams taking off into the air after the two little people.

"Dear Journal," Trunks begins to read, "Tonight was the best date with Gohan yet! He finally told me he loves me!"

Gohan choked on whatever food he had been scarfing down and coughed loudly. He then said, "Time for bed."

"But it's only 4:30." Goten states pointing at the clock that read 4:30.

"Do something quiet that doesn't involve you sticking your noses into someone else's beeswax." Videl corrects.

Trunks and Goten put their heads down and walk away.

"Drop the journal!" Videl yells.

"Kuso," Trunks mumbles as he drops the journal, "I almost had her secrets. I'll get 'em"

Videl puts her hands on her hips and asks, "Remind me why I'm doing this?"

"Because Mom and Bulma are _both _paying you 150 zeni per hour per chibi which in total is 600 zeni an hour." Gohan says as he puts his arms around her waist.

"Good point. Are our children gonna be like them? You know, sweet on the inside but, evil on the inside?" She asks as she turns around to face Gohan.

"Probably not. You never know though. Hey wait, are you implying you want to have kids with me, Videl?" He asks with a scrunched up face. She could be implying or she could not be. To imply or to not imply. I'm going too far on this subject.

"Did it sound like I was implying that? No seriously, was I? I was just wondering. It was a fair question." Videl said with a light blush creeping upon her cheeks.

Gohan nods his head and says, "Yes that was a mostly fair question but, you were kinda implying that you wana have kids with me."

"Shut up."

"Wait," Gohan says, "Trunks left your journal over there. It's not over there."

Videl waisted no time and flew straight into the room where the chibis wete always either doing something evil or planing something evil, or doing the occasional cookie eating because apperently, the dark side has cookies.

"But you know what," Trunks reads, "I would just die if anybody, even Gohan, found out that I had a dream..."

Videl quickly shoots a ki blast at the journal vaporising it into ash. If they turned the next page Videl would just die because she had a dream that... Hey! I'm not telling you.

"Chibis! You will die! By the **Frying Pan of Doom**™ Chi-Chi gave me for Christmas!" Videl yells getting out her frying pan.

"Is the **Frying Pan of Doom**™ really necessary in this situtation? Maybe a heavy, metal bat would be better?" Trunks tries to reason.

"It won't be necessary if you tell me what you know. What did you read in my journal?" Videl asks with some hostility in her voice.

Trunks whispers to Goten, "Don't worry, we have the right to remain silent."

**WHAM!**

"Goten, you do not have the right to remain silent but you can," Videl begins and Goten sighs until Videl finishes, "if you want to end up like Trunks over there."

Goten gulps and tenses up again.

"Tell me what you know! Quietly so no one else will here!" She demands.

"You're very deeply in love with Gohan, you want him to propose, and you have a pink teddy bear your mom gave you named Stuffy that you sleep with every night!" Goten whispers loudly.

"And who's gonna know about this?" Videl asks with the **Frying Pan of Doom**™ still in her clutches.

"The media?" Trunks offers weakly.

**WHAM!**

Videl turns back to Goten and says, "Not the media, little person, not the media."

"No one!" Goten yelps.

Videl smiles, "Good," She says, "You will not be bodily damaged."

"Videl," Trunks says, "I have a chant."

The room darken and Trunks's voice lowers.

"Strange," Videl says quietly, "Okay."

_**You have angered this Chibi for the final time**_

_**This is why I'm rhyming this rhyme**_

_**This is the Chibi Curse**_

_**This a curse of a single verse**_

_**And a year from this fateful day**_

_**You will meet some form of fate**_

The room brightens and Trunks's voice goes back to normal.

"Wait," Videl begins, "when you said 'And a year from this fateful day you will meet some form of fate', do you mean I'll die?"

"I don't know. You might lose you power to fly. You might go blind. You might shrink. Heck, all three might happen and you turn pink. Don't worry, the effect only lasts for a week." Trunks explains.

Videl walks out of the room. Chibi= sweet and adorable. Chibis= evil and devious. This was something every person needed to know in order to survive in the ecosystem of the Z senshi. Stragest ecosystem ever.

"Gohan," She begins as she walks up to him, "Trunks put a 'Chibi Curse' on me. Should I be worried?"

For a split second, Gohan has a look of fear on his face, then he smiles that Son Grin™ on his face and asks, "Hey, Videl, what'd you put in the hamburgers? They taste better than my mom's."

"Yeah, I put paprika, salt, and pepper - You will not change the subject! _Should I be worried?"_

"Um...you see...the time the chibis put a curse on me, was...bad. Have you ever went a week without using the bathroom?"

Videl scrunches her face and blinks, "That, sounds terrible."

"Yeah. Everyone forgets about it. Until there is a flash of lightning that strikes a single yard away from on a clear day. The next day, the curse begins." he tells her.

"When did they earn this ability?" Videl asked.

***Flashback***

Son home, 2 years ago...

"Trunks," Goten begins, "is there cool stuff on the internet?"

Trunks nods and says, "Duh, it has everything! I even found me and you online."

"What line were we on?" Goten asks eagerly.

"The internet _is _online." Trunks sighed.

"Okay," Goten says, "What line is the internet on?"

Trunks slaps his forhead, "Um, the awesome line?"

'What other lines are there?" Goten asks.

"Forget it." Trunks sighs, "Cool, I found an evil chant!"

"We can use it on mean people!" Goten exclaims.

"Uh, sure. Mean people. Why not?" Trunks says darn, he wanted to use it on his dad. Wait, his dad's a mean people. Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha!

***End Flashback***

Son home, present day...

"Strange," Videl says.

"But true." Gohan finishes.

Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Vegeta enter the home.

"Vegeta, did you _have _to blow up the resteraunt?" Bulma asks, "Now I have to pay 3 million zeni to get it fixed."

"Why'd he-"

"He got jealous of the waiter that was flirting with me." Bulma states.

Videl nods understandingly. Saiyans were not good with jealousy. 'Gohan almost killed that jock for calling me hot. He barely beat me to it.' Videl thinks.

"Well, here's your pay." Chi-Chi sighs handing Videl her zeni.

"Thank you. You might want to know that Trunks put a 'Chibi Curse' on me." Videl says.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Bulma yells.

"I'm gonna go ahead and leave." Videl says. She pecks Gohan on the lips and waves to all of them.

As she flies of, she hears a loud...

**WHAM!**

Poor Trunks... That's gonna hurt in the morning.

* * *

6 Months Later...

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Videl asks her boyfriend.

He smiles and replies, "'Cause you're perfect."

"I think not." She says.

"You think wrong." He teases.

"I'm far from perfect."

He looks into the sapphire eyes of Videl and says, "Let's go through all the flaws you think you have and I'll tell you what they really are."

"I'm too aggresive." She says swatting at a fly in front of her.

"You're not a pushover."

"I stalked you for like a month."

"You excessively followed me because you wanted answers to supernatural happenings."

Videl huffed, "You're impossible to stump. I'm too short."

"You're Fun-Sized!"

"Kuso," Videl snaps, "I'm weaker than you and the rest of the Z-Senshi."

He smiles warmly, "So, you can't beat us in a spar. The Z-Senshi and I would never want to hurt you. That doesn't matter."

"You're too sweet."

"Close your eyes." He instructs.

She does so and Gohan grabs her hands.

"Videl," He begins, "When I first met you, I wasn't sure what to think. You were beautiful, smart, and the strongest woman I'd ever met. Excluding 18. The problem was, I thought you hated me. You were so amazing, I think I fell for you when you were beating up the Red Shark Gang. Strange right. Videl Satan, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, funny, couragous, strong, and sweetest woman I've ever met. Don't even get me started on your beautiful sapphire eyes. Videl, will you do me, a favor?"

"What?" Videl asks excitedly.

He withdrew his hands and said, "Open your eyes."

She did. She knew she was dreaming because he was down on one knee with and holding a diamond ring his hands.

"Videl Satan, will you marry me?" He asks.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" She cheered.

She caught his lips by surprise. Not like Gohan was complaining. He was kissing the most perfect woman. Why complain?

"Mommy's gonna flip." A voice says, breaking thier kiss, the vioce continues. "Nii-chan's getting married!" The they see a small orange and dark blue blur swish through the sky.

Videl and Gohan look at each other, nod, and say in unison, "Goten."

They happily begin kissing once more.

* * *

Aren't you glad you read the Prolouge first? I'd sure be. Please Review, follow, and add to your faves.

See you 'round. -NerdsRule

BTW: If you look at the day it began on, it was the day the Titanic sank. *Insert evil laugh*


	2. Day I: Waking Up Again

Sparking The Magic

Day I: Waking Up

A/N: Hello my readers. Thank you for choosing this story for your viewing plessure. IF you have ever tried to upload an image and it cuts part of it off, join me in the revolution to overturn it!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or its characters.

* * *

Unknown Location, April 14

Videl yawns as she wakes up in big strong arms. Wait, there's something wrong with that first sentence. Videl Satan doesn't wake up in people's arms. They weren't her father arms. Of this she was sure so...who arms are those wrapped around her?

Videl turned around to see who it was ever so slowly as to not disturb them. 'Oh my god... She thought, 'There's a boy in my bed or...whoever's bed this is. He's a really cute boy. Stop thinking like that! Wait, why is he...shirtless? Am I wearing clothes?'

She looks down. Yes, she is wearing clothes. Maybe he just liked to sleep with his shirt off. 'Wow. He's more ripped than my dad. How can that be? They must be fake.'

She still couldn't understand why she was in the arms of this boy. She looked at the clock. It read 5:34 a.m. 'It'll make sense in the morning.' She tells herself.

* * *

Gohan woke up with a smile on his lips. He had a weird dream. He dreamed that he and Goten were trainig for the World Martial Arts Tournament and this girl he went to school with, named...named...it sounded like pedal a little bit. Not much, just a little. Anyways, she was Hercule's daughter and he had to teach her how to fly. Like, that would happen.

What time was it? Whoa! Five 'til three! How did he sleep so late? It was probably the weird dream.

Then Gohan realized something. He had his arms around a girl. Quite a beautiful girl with long raven hair. But why was she there and why was he here? And why didn't Goten wake him up by saying "Niichan, time for breakfast!"

Gohan removed his hand from under her and she begins to stir. Her blue eyes fluttered open and for a moment, the two just looked at each other. Then...

"AH!" Videl rolls out of the bed and they scream in unison, "WHO ARE YOU?! WHY WERE YOU IN MY BED?! WAIT, IS THIS YOUR BED 'CAUSE IT'S NOT MINE!? WHERE AM I?! I DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE BARKING UP THE WRONG TREE! I'm just fourteen!"

Videl breathes heavily and says, "Why am I here? And why are you shirtless?"

"I don't know why your here." Gohan says calmly, "I'm not completely sure why I'm shirtless. I think me and Goten probably had a pretty intense play time."

Videl scrunches her face.

"It's a long story." He tells her.

A clap of lightning strikes and thunder booms.

"Well that, can't be good." Videl says, "I'm gonna call someone and see if they'll take me home."

Videl walks over to the phone and dials the number. "We're sorry. The phone line is dead."

"Phone line's dead." Videl says picking up her cell phone.

"We're sorry, you're out of minutes. You cannot call, text and or comunicate in any way, shape, or form."

"The universe just hates me today." Videl sighs.

* * *

"Oh isn't wonderful." Chi-Chi says, "Goku, a week from today, you'll have a daughter-in- law."

"And I'll have a sister-in-log, right?" Goten asks.

"No. Sister-in-_law._ And soon, you'll be an uncle if all goes well."

Do you know the question no one wants to answer be must eventually be answered. Well, Goten asked, "Where do the babies come from?"

"Who wants ice cream?" Chi-Chi asks.

"I do! I do!" Goku and Goten cheer.

Chi-Chi smiles 'My boys.' She thinks, 'I hope Gohan's happy.'

Let's just see about that...

* * *

"I'm out of minutes, too." Gohan sighs.

Videl rubs her hand against her temples, "This is not helping. Sigh. This is so jacked up. I...ugh... Do you know where the bathroom is? I have to go really bad."

"I know as much as you do... Man, now _I _have to go to the bathroom." Gohan complains. All of a sudden, Videl sees something whoosh by an she hears him call, "Found the toilet! Down the hall, last door to the left! I call it first!"

"What...just...what just happened? Teenage boys cannot take off in a blur and find the bathroom in a nanosecond, right?" Videl asks her self as she walks towrd the bathroom.

* * *

After Videl uses the bathroom because the author can't write about that in a K+ story...not that she'd want to...that'd be gross...

"Is there anything to eat?" She muttered, "Good, bread. Now I need butter. Hey, where'd the boy go? And why am talking to myself?"

"You are your best consultant." A voice says from behind her, freaking her out, a whole lot.

"What the brownie?!" She screams as she falls backward barely being caught by said voice that creeped her out. Said voice was still shirtless, by the way.

Gohan chuckles slightly and says, "It's your life and it's your choices so you're your best consultant."

Videl stands up and replies, "I'lll keep that in mind."

* * *

At Kami's...er...Dende's...the Lookout with Dende, Mr. Popo and the various flowers Mr. Popo waters every time we see him at the Lookout that are definetly for him self because no one goes up there...

"It was a nice thing of you to give Gohan and Videl some privacy by putting a Saiyan-proof forcefield around thier home this entire week," Mr. Popo says watering the flowers with some magical water, "It was overdue. The way you tortured Gohan on a daily basis."

"Yeah, this and the unusally large toaster we have in storage. It was just so fun to torture him. Especially in front of Videl. Good times. Good times." Dende laughs.

* * *

After Videl makes the toast because the author isn't too descriptive...and we all know how to make toast so why the heck would you need to see a teenage girl do it? The author makes her toast in the oven. Mmm...oven toast...

"Boy who randomly woke up with me, sit." Videl orders bluntly pointing to the chair in front of as she sat down at the round, brown table.

Gohan slowly sits down in front of the girl and looks nervous. This girl was really, really scary and really, really intimdating, and really, really, beautiful. Wait, not time to admiring the really pretty scary girl.

"Who are you?" She asks calmly yet impatiently. She was tapping her foot yet she had a genuine smile on her face. She figured she'd get better answers this way.

"G-G-Gohan. S-Son Gohan." He stutters as she glared at him and bit a piece of toast.

"Gohan, is your name. You says that as if you are unsure. Are you unsure about who you are? Or are you unsure of who your impersonating, 'Son Gohan'?" Videl asked calmly.

Gohan blinks and says, "I'm sure I'm Son Gohan. I don't want impersonate anyone. That's what Halloween is for am I right?" Gohan says and laughs nervously.

She took a bite of her toast and said, "Sigh. Cut with the cheesy jokes. Where are you from?"

"Th-The 439 M-Mountain A-Area." He once again stutters.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Videl asked wiping the bits of toast from her lips.

Gohan puts his hands behind his head like he always does. 'Man, he looks cute when he does that' Videl thinks, 'Evil, teenage-homorned-based thoughts.'

"Mom hit me with a frying pan. Don't worry, it happens often and I'm still here so... Can I ask you questions now?" He asks.

She nods.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked.

She tilts her head in confusion and says, "You don't know who I am, Gohan? My face is broadcast all over the world."

"Are you a movie star?"

She rolls her eyes, "No. I'm Videl Satan. The daughter of Hercule Satan."

"Who's he? Is **he **a movie star?"

**"NO YOU BAKA! HE SAVED THE WORLD !" **Videl screamed, putting her palms on the table and stands up.

"No he didn't. I did." Gohan says simply as if an everyday thing. He then slaps his hands over lips realizing what it is he just said.

Videl laughs nervously, "You're not the de-delivery b-boy, are you?"

"I am...I guess...I was at the Cell Games..."

"Are you a Go-Golden F-Fighter?" She asks.

"Yeah..."

Videl falls to the floor.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Videl yawns loudly as she wakes up from some random nap she took in the middle of the day. The weird thing was, she woke up in this boy's, his name was Gohan, lap. He smiled.

"Glad you're-"

"Freak! Freak! Golden, delivery freak!" Videl screams rolling out of his lap.

"So you remember...I promise I won't hurt you."

She sits back up on the couch and her eyes widen and she begins, "Are you and the other Golden Fighters genetically created to make your hair go blonde and your eyes go teal anytime? Are you guys the result of a science experiment gone wrong? Are you an alien? Does making your hair go blond and stuff really make you stronger? Are those light tricks more than light tricks and you could blow up entire mountains? Are you stronger than my dad?"

"Um," Gohan starts, "No. No. Half. Yes. I could blow up the universe. A boatload. Don't tell anyone though."

"I swear on my dead mother's grave that I won't tell anyone."

"I know what it's like to lose a parent. My dad died twice."

Videl frowns, "Two dads dying. That's sad."

"It's the same dad."

Videl scrunches up her face.

"I'll explain. Thousands of years ago..."

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Cheesy? Suckish? Funny? Korny? Great? Too short? Too long? Tell me what's wrong with it. If there's nothing wrong just say you liked it. I'm a little quicker when I have reviews.

P.S. Am I the only one who makes toast in the oven. I have a toaster and I'm not completely sure how to use it. I'm pretty sure just, not completely.


	3. Day II: Too Close Again

Sparking Magic Again

Day II: Too Close Again

A/N: This was a chapter in my head for a while. It's gonna be **good **with a little fluff...or alot...depends on what you consider a lot fluff. Sorry I was late on my update. I found two good stories. 'Talent and Potential' and 'Torment and Pain' by ResistanceKnight. I suggest those.

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I'd rule the world because I'd make all of you fall under the reign of my all-mighty Saiyan army! But, since Wal-Mart brand lasagna has no ricotta cheese or meat for that matter, I don't. (My mother _highly _approves this message)

* * *

Gohan woke up on the couch at about eightish. Videl was about two feet away, snoring lighty. He couldn't help but admire how lovely the teenage girl looked when she was asleep and she looked even more attractive when she was awake.

'I've gotta stop thinking like that.' Gohan mentally scolds himself, 'She's _way_ out of my league. If I keep thinking like that, I might say it out loud and she'll think I'm a freak. Heck, she probably thinks I'm a freak _now_ after what I told her last night. I guess I just feel so comfortable with her...'

Deciding that he'd get nothing amazing out of the day by sitting on a couch, staring at the sleeping girl he was starting to have a crush on, he decided to get and make himself two, three dozen sandwiches.

* * *

After the quite massive and messy sandwich making of thirty-four ham and cheese sandwiches...

Right before Gohan bit into the first delcious, meaty, mouthwatering, ham and cheese sandwich, a voice asks, "You going on a picnic, Gohan? Why the brownie do you have the enormous plethora of sandwiches? Is _that _how much you Saiyans eat?"

"Actually, I'm trying not to eat these people out of house and home and not starve to death. To be full, I'd probably eat six times this." Gohan says.

"Can I have one?" She asks pointing to the nearest sandwich.

"Sure." He answers. Then something strikes in Gohan's memory.

*Flashback*

Capsule Corp. dining room, Trunks's fourth birthday...

"Vegeta," Bulma begins, "can I have a piece of your bacon?"

Vegeta mumbles something about a blue-haired harpy and puts a piece of bacon on Bulma plate.

"C-Can I have a piece, too, daddy?" Trunks asks, his blue eyes looking at his father's black ones.

Vegeta shook his head.

"But you gave mommy a piece. Why can't I have one?"

"Because Saiyans only share food with their mates. It's an instinct." Vegeta says, then he leans down and tells his son quietly, "I didn't really want to give her food. If you says nothing, I'll let you stay up an hour later."

Trunks zipped his lips and threw away the key. Gohan had heard this. So had Goten but he didn't understand 40% of the things Mr. Vegeta said.

*End Flashback*

Gohan blushed deeply, his cheeks turning a deep red. Did that mean he's chosen Videl as his mate? And in order to have chosen a mate, doesn't that mean the feeling is mutual?

As cute as Gohan looked blushing, Videl had to find out why. "Gohan, did you cut the cheese or something?" She asks.

Gohan gives her a very confused look and she says, "When my friends Erasa and Sharpener cut the cheese they blush. I didn't see you doing something embarrassing so I figured you cut the cheese. Or you thought of something embarassing."

"I cut the cheese." He says quickly.

Videl gives him a strange look but goes back to the sandwich.

* * *

Capsule Corp...

"Oh, Bulma, I just can't get over it. In less than a week, I'll have a daughter-in-law." Chi-Chi says, sipping her tea, "Do you know if Mirai Gohan had Videl, or any girl for that matter?"

Bulma sighs, "Trunks told me Gohan did love this one girl, her name _was_, Videl. Not long after he lost an arm, she was killed by an andriod. The worst part was the night the andriod killed her, her and Gohan were on a date and Gohan was going to propose. He went in a really long state of depression. I never told Gohan because I wanted him to choose who he really wanted to be with in case he only loved Videl in the Mirai Timeline."

"Oh, that's so sad. Come to think of it, Goten never existed in the Mirai Timeline. Neither did your new baby on the way. Have you told Vegeta yet?"

"No, but he's in the GR with Goku and it'll get intense in about twenty seconds and he'll have to sense energy and he'll end up sensing the baby's."

"Really," Chi-Chi begins, "I didn't think you could be that organized."

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"WOMAN!" Vegeta yells coming into the room, "ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

Bulma leans over to Chi-Chi, "Told ya."

"ANSWER ME, WOMAN!" He yells again.

"YES, VEGETA, I AM PREGNANT!" She yelled mimicking him.

* * *

Back with Son Gohan and Satan Videl (who is supposed to become Son Videl in less than a week but she doesn't know that)... (Neither did he)

"Ow." Videl says, "That really hurts." Gohan and Videl decided it would be best to try to leave and burn all evidence they were ever there. Videl though, just walked into what felt like a brick wall.

"I think I just walked into a fricking force field." Videl punched the invisible wall, it looked like it was a ripple eminating from her fists onto the invisible wall. She then said weakly. "Oh, yeah, definetly a force field."

Gohan punches the force-field, "Ow, that smarts. That's gonna hurt in the morning. Stand back Videl."

"Why?" She asks taking a step back.

"KAAAAAMEEEE-HAAAAAMEEEE-HAAAAAA!"

Videl could feel the world slowing down around her. The huge blue ball of energy had bounced from an angle. Where she was standing, she was sure to be blasted. There goes her dream of going to colledge. And having a family. And becoming a famous author. And dying peacefully in her sleep. Especially that last one.

She closed her eyes tightly and after twenty seconds she thought she had to have died but then she open her eyes. She realized Gohan had saved her. He was holding her bridal style. (Ironic isn't it.) They were also at least 20 feet above the ground. She saw Gohan with tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Videl." Gohan apologizes, a tear streaming down his cheek.

"You did nothing wrong." Videl says.

"I almost _killed_ you."

"You _saved_ me. That took courage."

Gohan looked into Videl big azure eyes and Videl into his obsidian ones. Videl began to sit up and Gohan leaned down. Both close their eyes and tilt thier heads. They continued to lean in until there was no space between them and thier lips met.

It was a small kiss, it wasn't long, passionate, or French but, it was still sweet. After a while, they break apart. They both blushed madly.

Gohan awkwardly lands in the crater his Kamehameha and puts Videl down. Videl runs into the house and Gohan hangs out in the crater he just made.

* * *

A/N: Before we go into Videl's head, you must know that the author believes that there are little yous inside your brain that help you operate. It was on TV so it has to be true, right? Anyways, in Videl's head...

_All ten of the little Videls are running around like maniacs and scream._

Videl 1: Order. (Quietly)

_They continued to run and yell._

Videl 1: Order. (Louder)

_They do not stop._

Videl 1: ORDER IN THE BRAIN! (Echos)

_All Videl turn and look. They then take they're respective seats. Seat 5 and 8 are empty._

Videl 1: Okay, we're all a little crazy because Videl kissed Gohan and-

Videl 2: Videl Satan does **not **kiss people! It goes against everything she believes in!

Videl 3:Well, everyone can stand some change and maybe it's time we change. He is pretty cute.

Videl 2: (rolls eyes) Are the hormones leaking again?

_All the Videls turn thier heads and look at a box in a corner labaled 'Hormones'. Sure enough, there was a yellow gas eminatting from the hormone box._

Videl 1: Do we have duct tape?

Videl 4: Sorry. We used it all trying to duct tape Videl 5's prison cell.

Videl 5: I will get out of here! Mark my words! Ooh, a raisin. (5 second pause) Not a raisin!

Videl 6: What are we gonna do? Dad's gonna flip! He said we aren't allowed to date anyone stronger than him. Well, he is stronger but, he's still gonna flip. Wait! We might never see Papa again 'cause of force field! And-

Videl 7: Woah, chill dude. All your negative vibes are, like, bringing me down, yo. Just take a nice, relaxing breather, maybe a chill pill. Everything's gonna be cool, man.

Videl 8: The heart! The heart! There is something going on with the heart!

Videl 1: Well, is it good, bad, doesn't matter, or in between-ish?

Videl 8: I don't know.

Videl 6: What if she's gonna have a heart attack?! Or she has heart cancer?! Or her arteries are clogged?! I knew having a pack of Poptart™ a day was a bad idea! What if the bubonic plague has come back?!

Videl 3: Whoa! 6, I seriously doubt the bubonic plague has come back. You worry **way** too much. 8, call Videl H. and see what's up! Was that so hard.

All Videls except 3: Oh.

Videl 8: (_picks up phone_) Videl H., what is going on?

Videl H.: I don't know. I feel so happy! I feel alive! When Videl kissed Gohan, I just felt so happy I could do the macaraina! (To prove her point, she does the macaraina.)

Videl 8: Are we in love?

Videl H.: Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe so. We don't know what love feels like but if not, we have the biggest crush ever in the history of world crushes!

Videl 1: Sigh. Meeting adjourned.

* * *

For the next few hours, Gohan and Videl tried to avoid each other. They would occasionally see each other and when they did, they looked at each other blushed and turned away. Now...

Videl steps out of the restroom and Gohan was right across the hall, sitting on a bed looking at her since she opened the door. They blushed but neither moved. Videl took a deep breath in and said, "Gohan, we both know we're gonna have to talk to each other eventually. We might be stuck in here forever. I don't wanna not talk for forever. That'll be boring."

Gohan sighs and replies, "Well, what do you want me to say to you Videl? That I love you above everything else? That I hate you and the kiss meant absolutely nothing? I don't know what you wanna hear. You've gotta be more specific."

Videl sits down beside him and continues, "What do you mean, 'what you wanna hear'? I wanna hear how you really feel inside about me."

"R-R-Really?" Gohan stutters.

"Absolutely."

"Is there anyway to get out of this?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well, uh, your intimidating, scary, and tough. You're also smart, beautiful, knid and caring and I like you...alot..."

Videl blushed deeply. Very deeply. Almost matching Gohan's shade of red.

"H-H-Ho-How d-do y-you f-f-feel about m-me? " Gohan asked nervously looking over to Videl."

"You're...I th-th-think y-you're...uh...well...you see I...uh...y-you're s-s-s-sw-eet...and c-cu-te and...screw this!" Videl said right before she kissed him again.

This time, when they broke apart, Videl says as she lays backward, "This kinda stuff can knock the wind right out of you. I mostly mean almost getting killed, by the way. I'm turning in. Good night."

"Good night." He says laying backward as well.


	4. Day III: Checking Things Again

Sparking Magic Again

Day III: Checking Things Again

A/N: Supdoodles! I'm saying that alot lately. Yeah, it's been a while since my last update but, I was in my school's production of Seussical the Musical Jr. (great musical btw) and my Robotics competition is in less than a week. Have you ever tried to build a robot with two idiots that insult you every thirty seconds? If you have you know exactly what I'm going through. I also have to play my saxophone every day. And...I didn't know how to word this chapter...but I'm on it now!

Disclaimer: Why on Earth (or Namek) would I, the nerd who can't get out of fourth chair, own Dragon Ball Z? Sure, I'm epic and whatnot, but Dragon Ball Z doesn't belong to me...

* * *

*Gohan's POV*

"Cough, cough," This was this sound I woke up to.

I turned my head to the right to see if I could see where it came from. Nothing. Just a random xylophone. Strange. I turn my head to the left. Feet...that need lotion, frankly.

I sit up and see you in all your beauty but, your not smiling. You look prettier when you smile. You look unhappy.

Scared...almost...

You angrily moan and roll over, you look disturbed. And I notice you're sweating bullets. That can't be good. What are you dreaming about that's so terrible?

"Cough, cough," You cough again. Are you sick?

You scream loudly and your eyes shoot open widely. You sit yourself up fast. Like, Krillin fast. Now you look really scared.

A single tear rolls down your face.

I assume it to be the first of many but you inhale deeply and sigh. Is that the way you bottle cap your feelings?

"You okay?" I ask.

You exhale once again and mumble, "Dear Dende, you're cute."

"What?"

Your cerulean eyes look left, then right, then left again. Your cheeks get a little redder, "I mean, uh...Dear Dende, that scream wasn't mute?" You guess. Even I can tell that you are lying. I'm not that stupid.

"Do you?" You ask me.

"Do I what?" I ask back.

"Think we're ever getting out here," You finish.

I sigh. In a attempt to be suave a put my arm around you and surprisingly, you don't push it off. My cheeks are red but I say, "I can't say yes but I can't say no."

"I hope we do..." You say. You put your head on to my shoulder. Wait, this is like something I saw in a movie once. What happened next?

* * *

*Flashback*

"Gohan," A heavily pregnant Chi-Chi begins, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Gohan nods, never turning his gaze away from the screen, "Uh, huh. I'll let you know what happens while you're gone."

(On the television...)

"Oh, Kenji," The woman says, "Do you think we ever getting off this island?"

"Oh, Canna, I don't know," Kenji says, putting his arm her.

"Kenji, I-"

"Oh, Gohan!" Chi-Chi yells.

Gohan switches off the TV. "What's wrong?"

"It's time."

"Time for what?"

"Goten."

"But you're pre-"

Chi-Chi puts her hands on her hips, "My water broke. Call Bulma."

Gohan picks up the phone when Chi-Chi screams again.

"Screw it," she says weakly, "Take me to the hospital."

* * *

*Videl POV*

Accursed teenage hormones! I am Videl Satan! I'm not supposed to enjoy this. But you're so warm and sweet and soft _and you're so darn cute!_

Ugh! Who am I? Erasa?

But you are so handsome and-

What am I thinking?

Oh, well that's great: I'm a bipolar, just a little bit.

"You are so beautiful," You mumble softly, I could barely hear you.

My blue eyes widen. You called me beautiful. I battle the stupid grin working its way on to my face.

"Videl?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your dream about?"

* * *

Her dream...

"Hello, Videl."

"D-Dad?" Videl mutters.

Hercule smirks evily. "Goodbye, Videl."

"What?"

Videl then finds her self in a small room with walls made of concrete except the ceiling that was made of glass and she saw every person she ever cared about.

Then they all say in unison, "Bye, Videl. We won't miss you."

Suddenly the walls begin to close in on her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Videl screams.

Then they all say in unison, "You're too imperfect Satan Videl."

Just as the walls are her wingspan apart, Gohan lands on to the glass and begins to pound on it.

"Videl," Gohan screams, "No, no, wait don't go! I l-"

* * *

*Videl's POV*

"I don't wanna talk about it." I say.

"Well," You say, "If you change your mind, I'm here."

*Zzzt* *Zzzt* We heard. Is that my phone?

"I'm gonna see if that's my phone," I say, standing up and getting out of my sweet but awkward position, "I'll BRB."

"BRB?" You wonder aloud, "What does that mean?"

I laugh a little, "Oh, poor Gohan, poor naïve Gohan. You have much to learn."

I exit the room with a confused looking you. I hear it again in the room I pick up my phone. Alarm. Of course.

Hmmm. Maybe my phone will give me infomation of why I'm trapped here with you. I need answers.

I search through my contacts. I don't know 90% of these people.

Android 18

Bulma

Chi-Chi

Dad

Erasa (At least I know her)

Gohan

Shapener (I wish I didn't know him sometimes)

Trunks

Wait...Gohan...why is...

I decided to look through my pictures.

This is weird. Most of these are pictures of a woman who looks like me and a man that looks like...you? Hmm...weird.

"Hey a video." I say, "And I'm talking to myself."

This time, the couple was...making out and in the background you could hear, "Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marrige, then comes babies in the baby carriage!"

"GOHAN AND VIDEL SITTIN' IN A TREE-"

They break apart, annoyed looking.

"We're trying to make out here," They shout in unison, "We don't ask much of you. Could you just leave us alone."

"Hey," The girl shouts, "Are you filming this...on my phone?"

The video ends.

My cheeks turn a deep red. Is that really us...making out...in that video? Are you a good kisser? Well, actually you are. I kissed you yesterday and- OI! WHY AM I EVEN THINKING THOSE THOUGHTS?!

And I can't agree with myself. I'm still sane, right?

"What's up?" You say, startling me, making me drop the phone.

"N-Nothing!" I stutter. I don't stutter, I'm Videl Satan! "B-B-Bye." And I exit the room.

* * *

*Gohan's POV* (Videl is not referred to as you.)

Why is Videl blushing? She does look cute when she blushes...sigh...she's also kinda hot.

Gah, stop thinking like...like...like...like Master Roshi. That perverted freak of nature. Besides, she probably doesn't like me. Well, she did kiss me yesterday. Twice. Hmm...she has such nice lips. They're so pink and soft and luscious and full and warm and-

No! No! No! No! No! No! Nooo! I'm a perverted freak of nature! Like...like...like Master Roshi!

Okay, focus, Gohan. Let's just see of we can see why Videl blushed? Hey, her phone has a video. I pick her phone up and I see two people in a tree...kissing? And they look like Videl and me...okay, now I _have _to know what this is.

I click on the video and Videl and I are making out, er, the couple in which we highly resemble is, er, showing their affection for each other. And I also hear, "Gohan and Videl sittin' in a tree-"

I turn the video off. That was enough. Something fishy was going on here. And I'm gonna get to the bottom of it.

Right after a quick snack.

* * *

*Videl's POV* (Gohan is not referred to as you.)

Oh.

My.

Dende.

This can't be happening.

Oh.

My.

Dende.

I think it _is_ happening.

Oh.

My.

Dende.

_Why_ is it happening?

Oh.

My.

Dende.

I should have just kept the closet closed.

Oh.

My.

Dende.

It's not! It _can't_ be! But it is!

The wedding dress I've dreammed of since I was like, 10!

Single-strapped, sky blue, ankle length, and diamond sequences on the chest.

Am I getting married? To Gohan?

No. I can't be. That would explain so much yet gives me more questions!

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Why would I, a fourteen year old, be getting married to someone like Gohan.

Maybe, we got shrunk or something? That sounds stupid.

* * *

"You need to have 'the talk' with your son, Goku." Chi-Chi says.

Goku frowns, "Come on, Chi. Do I have to? It's awkward."

"Goku," Chi-Chi pleaded.

"Fine," Goku sighs, "Goten! Come here."

Goten phases into the room. "Yes Dad?"

"We need to talk..." He sighs.

"About what?" Goten asks.

Goku gulps and answers, "The Birds, The Bees, and the Onion Trees."

"But onions don't grow on trees!" Goten replies.

* * *

*Third Person Omniscient*

Gohan was just finishing his second box of cereal when Videl sits down in front of him.

"We need to talk." She says.

"About what?" He questions.

Videl sighs, "This is gonna be one of the most awkward things I've said in all of my fourteen years."

"What is it?"

"I really don't wanna say this and I'm not implying anything but I th-think we're supposed to be g-getting...g-etting m-m-m...m-m-"

"Are you gonna say..."

"Married." She gulped.

Gohan didn't respond. He just sat.

"Gohan? Gohan?"

**_THUD!_**

'And he's down,' She thinks.

She walks over to him, gets on her knees, and begins to shake him. She calls his name as well. After three minutes she gives up, but before she leaves she kisses him on the forehead...and his left fist flips over.

Wanting to see what would happen if she did, Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek and his fist opened.

As it always would, curiosity got the best of our favorite raven-haired crime-fighter and she kissed him on the lips.

His eyes shoot open but he quickly closes them to see if he could get more out of it. That pervert.

Videl's eyes narrow, and she slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"Perv." She mutters under her breath.

"We still have to talk about...you know..."

"Oh yeah... Where did you get that idea?" Gohan asked.

"You saw the video on my phone, right?"

Gohan nodded.

"Well, that. Secondly, there's a wedding gown in the closet that looks like the one I've wanted since I was like...10."

"I hate to say it, but that's pretty strong proof."

"Thirdly, (A/N: It's a word.) look at my hand." She says putting her hand on the table.

Gohan shrugs, "What's wrong with it? All I see is skin, a ring, fingerna- Oh..."

"And my biggest clue, was this magazine cover."

Gohan groans, "I hate magazines!"

"Just look at the cover," She sighs.

'Daughter of World Champion Marrying Son of Former World Champion a Week From Saturday!' The cover read. On it was a picture of them holding hands and gazing lovingly at each other.

"Oh..." Gohan muses.

"Mmm..." She groans, "I don't feel so good. I- need to find bathoom."

She puts her hands over her mouth and runs to the bathroom.

"BLEEEEEEE!"

Gohan decides not to go to the bathroom for a while...

* * *

A/N: Once again, sorry for the late update. It's summer so I'll be able to get it done sooner. I gonna tell you now Videl is NOT pregnant, just sick.

Anon- Yeah, the should talk more adult like but remember, this is a humor story, but will try to work on that.

Dbzgirl1999- I will get to work on your suggestion once I finish other projects.

Bye bye!


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I hate to say this, but I might not update for a while. It's not that I don't wanna write it but, if you know me, I get an idea and I pursue it.

My main problem is I have been diagnosed with LOIFASYSAO also know as Lack Of Inspiration For A Story Yet Starts Another One. Yes I have Writer's Block and it sucks.

I need inspiration. Anything you give me, I could use. I'm not supposed to have people write for me but, It'd really help right now.

The more positive reviews I get, the more I'll wanna update. Reviewing some chapters, might get the update sooner.

I ❤ all of you for reading this story. No, this isn't a Haitus note. Just a be paitent note. I'll try to update in at least a month.

Sincerely,

NerdsRule


End file.
